Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Games of Life
by Ivory Slayer
Summary: After leaving Sunnydale, Buffy and the rest of the gang must start to cope with the lost of many. On a new mission, the Scoobies will be tested in friendship, faith, love, and strength when a myserious child alters their future. Letting go is never easy.
1. Senses ch1

Buffy the Vampire Slayer season 8.1

_Disclaimer: _Joss Whedon owns ALL of _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_. I only own that nameless girl, so nuh!

_**The Eyes of Death** _

Chapter 1. _Senses _

Previously, Buffy and the new 7.1 Scooby gang had fled Sunnydale after defeating The First. Willow was regaining her strength and Robin was released from a hospital in Phoenix just days before, still the lost of many girls, for instance, Amanda, made leaving the now lifeless pit a little harder for everyone. The facts that Buffy and Faith seemed to be working things out, Willow and Kennedy's relationship was growing and Xander found some lost strength knowing that Anya had gone down fighting with them, for the "good guys", eased hints of pain. Although this heroic team has battle many evils and saved humanity numerous times, a task will come that will baffle everyones' judgment, strength, and their own thoughts of right and wrong. Sometimes, things come without warning, different then expected.

The bus slowly passes by a sign reading, _Now Entering Cleveland!_. The night air grows unnoticeably colder as the slayers, witch, pirate guy, ex-watcher, outcast, and injured principal, drive through the streets towards the Warwick Inn.

"We're like the fellowship of the ring, moving upon our destination with an unreachable task! Not-OWW!"

"Hey, just helping with our unreachable task Bilbo!" Xander mocks.

"Why do I have to be Bilbo. I want to be the brave and heroic Aragorn, besides he gets the beautiful elf with a love so deep she is willing to give her life so they can grow and-"

"You must have been a very lonely man in high school, Andrew." Xander rolls over as Andrew snuggles with the pillow on the bus seat.

"I so would be Aragorn!" All seems quite. Everyone is back to sleep, except Buffy. She sits in the back, Dawn asleep against her.

"Hey, Buffy?" Willow asks telepathically.

"What's up Willow? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I guess, but I can, feel, sense something, something different."

"I told Andrew to stop playing with your incense stick when we past through Arizona. You can't just tell him once can you, I mean ser-"

"Buffy no, not incense, and he kept playing with them. He already snapped three playing _Revenge of the Sith_! Oh never mind. Something strong is in the air, I can feel it, something isn't right. We should be careful here."

"Should we tell any one? I think Xander needs some wiggins-free days for a while, after…..after what happened."

"Agreed, I'll tell Faith. She should know, right?"

"That would probably be best." The conversation comes to an end as a shriek from Faith satisfies Buffy that the message has been passed on. Some people just aren't as use to voices in there heads as us!

At the same time in an abandon house a girl sleeps stressfully. A every changing golden cat to clean to be a stray, to wild to be a house pet watches from a window. It's emerald eyes filled with strength, knowledge, and power.

Not much is said as the gang pulls into the parking garage.

"Nice bus." The bellboy asks questionably.

"Oh, uh, thanks. It's for our uh, lacrosse team! Go tigers!" Xander exclaims.

"UNNN." The other "team mates" mutter half asleep.

Everyone shuffled to there rooms.

"lacrosse, seriously man, do you think you could pick a _lamer _sport!" Faith smiled.

"I'll go get our gear, you know the stick things and the, uh, _other things_ lacrossians use." Xander reached the garage as an ebony colored cat came to view.

"RAWWW!"

"AHISHSHHSHA!" The mysterious cat lept off the bus roof and disappeared into the shadows, satisfied with her job.

"Thank you for just destroying all efforts of my manliness in all of three seconds kitty. That little moment of fun is staying between friends!" He checked under the vehicle so not to be surprised again before taking the weapons back to the hotel.

"They really need metal detectors in this place."

"Willow, are you sure you're okay." A worried Kennedy questions.

"Yeah, I'm fine and bubbly and…..spinning."

"You need to sit hon."

"Yes, sitting, sitting good and not movey like." She tries to reassure Kennedy with a smile. Kennedy brushes her hair from her face and kisses her.

"You need rest."

" We both do, there's going to be a lot of work tomorrow. Finding the other slayers and training and all. We probably will do some more research and we need a new "headquarters". I am mostly worried about Buffy though. You know with what happened with Spike. Gosh, poor Buffy."

"Super, get up, eat breakfast, and fight evil. It used to be so simple. Now we have to actually find things, and don't worry about Buffy, she'll be fine. I'm worried about you Willow." Willow reaches for her hand.

"You can make it better." She smiles.

Meanwhile, in L.A. Angel decides to check out Sunnydale. He is too worried about Buffy and the others to just sit and wait. He says he'll be back in a couple of days and leaves. On his way to Sunnydale he realizes that he's the only car heading towards and even away from the unusual town. He speeds up, his pulse, er , if he really has circulation, quickens. A day later he reaches the whole ( by the way he has that ring). Jumping out of his car he runs to the edge, yelling out her name knowing that is won't do a thing. He was trying to push the sense that something wasn't right out of his head all the way here and now realizing his stupidity, roars in anger. On his way back to the car he doesn't even notice the sketch marks left weeks before.


	2. Pain's the Game ch2

Buffy the Vampire Slayer season 8.1

_Disclaimer: _Joss Whedon owns ALL of _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_. I only own that nameless girl, so nuh!

_** The Eyes of Death** _

Chapter 2. Pain's the Game

7:32 am. Xander wakes up the next morning with a horrible headache. He decides to sleep in and just have to disappoint those tasty doughnuts when a flicker of something dark by the window catches his attention. He walks over cradling his head and looks out the window. Being on the 12th floor with a headache he decides that he's just paranoid and seeing thing. Although sill creped he decides to fight the pain for the doughnuts, and because being surrounded by twenty slayers would provide protection for him and the doughnuts.

"Nooo! You don't understand! Superman had to leave! He had to find his home plant! Dawn, you're just to young to understand this emness, emmest, ema, really big subject!"

" First of all it's _immense _and the second movie is such a rip off Andrew! Duh, the kid is his son and come on, after all that time of them running around pretending like they have no feelings for each other just to show that there is going to be a sequel. Now that is what I called getting scammed!"

"You send in the twenty box tops and get the three inch action figure." Dawn adds shaking her head.

"Guys let it go! We have more important things to do then to argue about some stupid movie!"

"UHH! Superman is not just a guy with perfect hair! He's a hero for the young and old, he fights for truth and justice, never turning his back on society, he-"

"Andrew you're going to be needing Superman if you don't shut up with all this crap about his perfect hair and hero's that don't exist!"

"I dunno B, he's startin' to sound pretty go after hanging with the ex-librarian and Patchy the Pirate!"

"Hey, I resent that! I'm tired of all these pirate jokes!" Xander grabs his head again.

"Yes, and I think for a chap in his later years, I look rather keen."

"Faith, guys, can you just concentrate!"

"Whoa there B, you _gotta_ relax! There are slayers all over, remember or do we need Darth Vader over there to show you her scares!"

"Hey! I'm not Dart Vader! I mean, I ,I , I _so_ look better in black and all!"

"Yeah there Faith, you're one to talk, or have you been talking, to the mayor lately?"

"Kennedy, Faith, Willow, stop! Look, you're tired, I know, we're all tired, but we need to stick together, if one falls, we all fall!" Buffy walks over to sit by Giles on the other side of the dinning hall they reserved. Everyone, although angry, agrees. They take their seats and wait for Buffy to start.

"Okay, we need to do a locator spell to see if we can find any slayers in Denver."

"k, I'm on it Buff."

"Willow, no, you're too weak." Kennedy says, worried that Buffy won't care.

"I agree with Kennedy, you need to rest. Giles, Xander, you guys get to play _Hogwartz_."

"Alrighty Buff, count that spell cast!" Xander says winking at Willow to reassure her.

"Good, now I need you Dawn. Research . Check police reports, news articles, and the net. See if any weird occurrences or deaths have been going down."

"Oo, oo, do I get to hack into some police reports, you know the real stuff?"

"_Dawn! _This is for research not to up your street cred!" Dawn rolls her eyes and slouches in her chair. "Faith, start their training."

"Where B? With all the cameras and guards, it's like being on the _Serial Life_."

"Uhh, can't you just go in the parking garage?" Dawn suggested.

"No. I noticed cameras on the way in Dawn." Robin informs. Buffy thinks for a while.

"I guess you're taking a field trip to the _Y_." Buffy sighs.

"So I'm thinking that that whole speech about not being the one and only was for dramatic effect." Kennedy muttered. Buffy shot her a look and then turned back to the group as Willow whispers to Kennedy that everyone is trying their best and Buffy is the leader, no matter how many slayers they have now.

A strange cat passes outside the window. Her whiskers twitch with pleasure. She knows what she needs to do and where to go now. With that the graceful feline leaps out of the window seal and zips down the lush lawn.

Angle driving recklessly down the street, overcome by the grief that Buffy could be gone for good. He finally reaches the mansion.

"They're gone, Sunnydale is destroyed." He informs his group.

"Then why hasn't anything else happened? You know, to the world?" Gunn asks.

"Wait, they're still out there then? Why wait so long if they destroyed Buffy and her friends. I have to leave again. Maybe they left something behind or someone has heard from them. See if you can find anything. I'll be back as soon and I find them and make sure they're okay!" Angel says excitedly.

Back at the Warwick Buffy sits alone in the large room. Giles walks in and lays a hand on her shoulder causing her to jump from deep thought.

"Is everything okay Buffy?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm just a little tired and wondering if I should call…Angel."

"Oh, yes. You don't need him worrying that the apocalypse is coming again."

"Again."

"Yes I do suppose there have been many, but Buffy, I find it best that you inform him that we have destroyed The First." Giles finishes cleaning his glasses and looks up with a small smile. He them walks over towards a couple of spell books, a bit tattered from many uses, finds the one he needs and leaves to go find Xander.

"Buffy, there's isn't anything here. The death rates are getting better, yet there still have been freak "prong" accidents, not from camping though." Dawn looks over at Buffy who now is starting to look confused. _I can feel it, something isn't right._ Willow's words run through Buffy's mind. She is starting to feel something too.

_Something is coming. You can't stop it. It will come, and they will suffer._ The voice was smooth and clear. Her words were set to a whisper in Buffy's mind. The settled in her thoughts and burned her very heart.

"Buffy, what's wrong? Is everything okay! Buffy! STOP IT! STOP BUFFY!" Dawn was frantic as her sister stood stone still, a look of horror and pain in her face. Her eyes are lifeless. She drops to the ground, the pain of another's in her soul.

The girls arrive at the _Y,_ Faith leading the newer slayers.

"Oh, cute kitty! You shouldn't be in the street! Poor thing, I think he's lost!" Vi scoops the kitty up and out of the way of a coming car. Hepurrs and licks her hand.

"Whoa there Vi. You can't just go around and pick up stray cats. We aren't a shelter! I don't like cats. He probably has a disease." Rona glances at the cat. Vi goes to reply but Faith interrupts. She grabs the lost cat by the scruff.

"Sorry man. There's no room for new comers that can't fight. Go along there!" Vi takes him back from Faith and says she'll let him lose. As the others move ahead Vi and whom she calls, Mr. Kitty, walk to the other side of the bus.

"You stay in here." She runs off to join the group.

"'Kay girls, your blocks are getting weak and your kicks suck! Most of you would be turned into a little snack for the vamps." Faith starts them with easier exercises and works them to more strenuous motions.

10:26 am. Angel reaches the Helly looking pit and looks around. Not finding anything, he starts to get frustrated with himself. He looks round and sees where a large car stopped in a hurry. He runs over to the now fading track. Angel crouches town lightly touching them and smiles.

"Buffy." Looking up at the sky he jumps u and turns his car around speeding after the almost frozen in time tracks. The more he follows them, the harder they get to read. _Damn. The traffic back and forth is growing._ Now falling back on hope, he stops to sniff the air. He catches a whiff of Sunnydale and fallows his nose to and inn.

"Hello there sir, can I help you?" The manager claps his hands in an almost too perky motion and smiles.

"Yes, thanks. Has anyone with the name of Summers, Giles, Rosenburg, or Harris stayed here in the passed couple weeks. The group is kida large." The smiling manager looks through his log.

"Yes. A synchronized swimming team passes by a couple weeks ago under the name of Wood. Do you-"

"Thanks." Angel runs from the inn and gets back to the road. A faint smell of girl blood, Sunnydale, and incense guides him. The engine roars as the car and vampire race off towards Phoenix. Angel hoping that he is close speeds up. He feels like something is up. _Something ing the air, isn't, isn't right_. He thinks about the subject more. _Could it do with Buffy? The closer I think I get the stronger the scent. I have to find them. I need to find them soon. _With that he pushes the thoughts from mind and concentrates on reaching his love and friends.


	3. 10 Ways to Cheat Death ch3

Buffy the Vampire Slayer season 8.1

_Disclaimer: _Joss Whedon owns ALL of _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_. I only own that nameless girl, so nuh!

_**The Eyes of Death** _

Chapter 3. _10 Ways to Cheat Death_

"Xander, are you all right?" Giles asks, as they get ready for the spell.

"Man I woke up with this terrible head ache."

"Too much lacrosse?"

"Well mister synchronized swimmer, maybe some of us had strenuous work to do." Giles raises an eyebrow. "Or we were up too long playing with Willow's incense sticks."

"How the world has lasted this long truly is a mystery to me."

Willow looks out the window. It's starting to rain. The rain covers the glass freezing moments in time. She slowly starts to draw a picture on the windowpane. First the head, then the long flowing hair. She smiles to herself as she adds the girl's own smile. Kennedy burst in sending Willow back to the lonely room. She quickly uses her light blue sleeve to erase her dream on the foggy pane.

"Buffy, she's, something is wrong."

"What? What's wrong? Is Buffy okay? What's going on Kennedy?" Now in a state of panic Willow follows her girlfriend down the stairs to the meeting room. Buffy lays motionless on the floor. Dawn runs over, tears fading her sight.

"Willowww!" Dawn bursts, Willow runs over to embrace her. The ambulance is already there. Willow feeling badly about not paying attention and drawing, hugs Dawn.

"Dawnie, don't worry, she'll be fine, she's Buffy." Xander, Giles, and the rest of the gang are standing feeling helpless. Xander leaves with the ambulance for the second time in two and a half years.

"Poor B. She has some damn bad luck with this whole dying thing." Willow shoots a disbelief and angry glare at Faith, who then adds, "but she always makes it! Don't worry Dawn. Buffy won't die. She's lived through, like, seven apocalypses, a bullet, high school, and uh, well me."

"Faith is right. Buffy has made it through a lot of apocalypses, apocali?" Willow says trying to comfort Dawn. Dawn still worries.

"The look on here face, it, she was in pain. It was horrible." Dawn grimaces, remembering the suffering look on her sister's face.

Two hours later Xander calls from the hospital.

"Hey, Willow?"

"Xander is she alright? Is Buffy going to make it? What happened?" Willow asks in a panic.

"Whoa, slow down there Will. She's going to be fine. The only problem is, nothing was wrong."

"Oh yeah, apart from the fainting and not moving at all, she was just great." Willow snaps in anger and fear for her friend.

"No, Willow, they couldn't find anything wrong with her. Other then her passing out, she's perfectly healthy, better even."

"But, how? Xander, I say the look on her face. That wasn't a _"oooh! I'm just_ _messing with you"_ face."

"I think something a bit more voo-doo dolls and creepy cloaks went on. Do you think you can look up hexes that cause creepy faces and spas attacks?"

"Sure, I'll get the girls on it right away."

"Before you go, how is Dawn?"

"She was pretty freaked, you know, being the only one there when it happened and all. I think she blames herself for not doing more."

"There wasn't mush she could do. She did the right thing."

"I know that, I just hope she realizes that too."

"I'm gonna go, I think she might be waking up soon."

"'Kay Xander, call if you two need anything."

"See ya Will." The phone conversation ends and Willow racks her brain for any thoughts on what could be happening. Kennedy walks in looping her arm into Willows.

"What's up? Is Buffy going to be okay? You would think that not being the "one and only" would have less excitement. Umm." Lightly Kennedy's hand slides down Willow's arm and they walk over to the table hand in hand. As Willow fills them in on Buffy's situation, a man in the inn's uniform knocks on the door.

"Um, _hello_?" The eighteen year old asks, obviously annoyed from standing there for five minutes. "Is anyone in there?" He asks, trying to be a bit more polite to the guest. "Or are you just planing another freak lacrosse accident." He adds talking mostly to the door, although it is pretty sexy for an inn door. Any who……Giles walks over to the sexy door and ask a ridiculous question of "Who is it?", but really, who else would it be? The "mysterious" boy answers in the same tone I have right now rolling his eyes.

"It's the bell boy, you know, Mark. The manager was wondering how long would you need this room because we have some clients from New York that will be here in like three days and they do like there privacy."

"Oh, well we'll be departing by tomorrow afternoon." The 7.1 Scooby gang exchange looks of confusion.

"Um, 'kay. Thanks."

"How are we going to find a place for all of use to stay in Mr. Giles?" Vi wonders.

"I have no clue. I guess we'll just have to start looking today. If you don't need use, Robin and I can start looking for a convenient location now. If you don't mind that is?"

"No, I'm happy to help." The two men leave on their "mission".

"Mooch, mooch." Vi makes kissy sounds as she crawls on the floor.

"Vi, what the hell are you doing? Faith asks a bit disturbed.

"I, um, you know that cute little kitty?"

"_Vi_!" Kennedy says annoyed.

"I don't think he's here. I didn't see him on the buss. I was way too tired to remember, now he's probably all alone, and-"

"Will you stop with that cat, we need to try and help Buffy." The witch says annoyed and a bit confused for not knowing anything about Mr. Kitty. Vi sits down sadly as they start their own "mission"

An unclear figure runs through the streets as unseen evil races for what now appears to be a girl. She comes to a fork in the path of allies and runs towards the left one. Now she is standing in the middle of a crowd. The city is alive and chaotic. Suddenly she races towards a small girl on the crosswalk. She dives and knocks the now crying five year old on her side. The mother, furious, runs over as a telephone poll crashes on the street. Surprised, the woman runs to her daughter and lifts her up. She looks for her rescuer, but know one is in sight.

"Buffy, you're okay! Buffy, it's me, Xander!" He says reaching for the patient's hand.

" Xander?" She moans opening her eyes.

"It was just a dream."

"But, the girl, it, she…"

"Buff, don't worry. How are you feeling?" The conversation goes on and Xander phones Willow to tell her the news. After minutes of talking to the doctors, they finally give in and release the slayer.

Willow hangs up her phone. She walks over and tells the group the news.

"Willow, everything okay?" Kennedy asks interested.

"It's just something Xander told me. He sad that even though nothing was wrong other than Buffy fainting, she, she almost, she almost died."

"What? But nothing was wrong." Faith repeats.

"I know, it doesn't make sense, but it's true." Willow, not having all her strength, goes to lean on Kennedy.

"Maybe she has slayer immunity. Sense she's died twice, death doesn't effect her!" Everyone turns to stair at Andrew.

"You're an idiot." One of the slayers states.

"But she's okay, right?" The former key asks (Dawn).

"Yeah, she'll be back soon." Giles and Robin enter with news that they have found two places, one for the girls and the other for the guys, and Faith (so she and Robin can, well you know.). Everyone will be splitting the cost, but it will work. They talk out details and Buffy and Xander return. With everyone packing nothing much is happing that is worth telling.

The next day is filled with checking out and moving to the houses. They are about one mile out of town. For hours the team moves things in and out, picks rooms, and argues about which furniture looks better as Willow changes it. Finally they are getting closer to the finishing everything.

"Hey, Giles, how did you find these great houses so soon?" A slayer asks.

"Well, after a house is hunted, people like to move quickly."

"It's haunted!"

"Um, well, no." Giles walks away quickly as to not have to answer any more questions of how the "_Ghost Busters_", got there so quickly.

"Finally, I was almost begging for an apocalypse!" Dawn moans, flopping on the sofa. "I vote we shop!"

"I second that!" Faith says bored with the moving of the morning.

"Buffy, I think it would be a good idea to have some fun after all they've been through, if you're feeling okay."

"Yeah, I'm up for a little shopping! Super slayer stamina don't fail me now!" Buffy jokes.

"To the mall!" A girl named Sarah yelps. They all ride to the mall on the "Mystery Machine" as Giles, Robin, Andrew, and Xander take pleasure in the teen free afternoon.

"Okay, two malls down, we should hit the one by the fountain, but first I'm starving, let's stop somewhere to eat." Dawn suggests.

"Good idea Dawnie!" They stop for Chinese at Wong's Cuisine then an hour later head to their destination.

"Okay if we turn right at the next block and go down Main, all we have to do is turn right because something yesterday blocked off Lorenz St." They girls walk towards the cross walk, Dawn leading while reading the map.

On the other side of the street a girl with dark brown hair that has natural curl and deep blue eyes walks along. She wares blue jeans, a little big and a long black jacket over her greenish gray shirt, also a bit large. Her porcelain shin shows off the innocents of a child as her eyes show the maturity of a person who as seen too much. The black bag is swung over her shoulder as she walks slowly, investigating her surroundings. Being only 5' 3" she easily slips through the crowd. Her head snaps ahead and she starts to run.

"AHHHH!" Dawn yells as she is tackled to the ground.

"Hey what the hell do you-" A car spins out of control and flies only feet away from Dawn and the mysterious hero. Dawn slowly stands up.

"How did you!"

"I have the eyes of death." She says and slowly disappears into the crowd.


	4. I Comand You, Bring Her Back ch4

Buffy the Vampire Slayer season 8.1

_Disclaimer: _Joss Whedon owns ALL of _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_. I only own that nameless girl, so nuh!

_**The Eyes of Death** _

Chapter 4. _"I Comand You, Bring Her Back"_

The group stands there motionless, the words replaying in there heads. Buffy can sense it, Willow can sense it, and they need her. With out knowing that her next move will bring unimaginable changes, Buffy races forwards to find the girl. Everyone else, still in shock, keeps standing in the exact place for a few more seconds until they realize it too, something is different about her, something isn't right, yet not exactly wrong, so they too join the race.

The crowd thickens making it harder for the heroines to catch up. Buffy keeps seeing flickers of the black bag and angelic hair. Not even Buffy knows why she keeps chasing the girl, all she knows is that, if she stops now, they'll lose the one person that can help them. She doesn't know why or how, she just knows.

The teenage girl runs swiftly. She seems to be about fourteen or fifteen, but she knows the streets well. She dashes down Broadway and then decides to head towards the train station. She knows why she runs, unlike the others. _I can't let them find me, I can't hurt_ _them. I won't hurt anyone else!_ Now picking up speed, Dawn's Hero sprints as the sun drops.

The sun is setting lower as the girls keep on this twisted search.

"Buffy, why do we keep running?" One of the girls asks.

"Because, she needs us, and we need her."

"Buffy this way, I can hear a girl. She's a bit frantic. We better hurry."

The chase has lasted two hours now and most of them are giving up. Then they see the train station and speed up, ready to see why they having been running all afternoon.

She sits in a seat panting. A large man with rough features comes thundering towards her.

"Get out of my seat you filthy bitch!" He spits in rage. She looks down and whispers.

"I was here first…." The last words softening.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" He roars. He takes his large, meaty hand and hits the girl, with all his strength, full force in the face. She lets out a distressed and frightened whimper and falls to the ground. He laughs and kicks he in her fragile ribs as she screams in agony. The group enraged, runs to her aid.

"Hey bastard!" Faith yells as they begin to beat the hell out of the man.

"If you hurt another girl, I will find you and kill you slowly!" Buffy threatens as she throws the fat tube of lard against a wall, knocking him unconscious. The damsel sits up slowly and clutches her side as she leans against the bench. Willow runs over with the rest of the group. She computationally reaches out her hand to help the poor girl. The nameless girl winces and turns her head as if waiting to be hit again.

"No, it's okay. We're here to help you."

"Willow, she's in shock, you need to heal her." Kennedy says, worried for the life of the defenseless hero. There is no arguing over that fact that Willow is too weak this time. She nods and raises her hands out at the girl's side moving them closer as the spell starts to work. Willow is growing weaker, but forcing herself to keep conscious. Then, when her the spell is almost over, Willow passes out.

We need to get both of them to the house." Buffy says as she picks up the girl in her arms and walks towards home. Kennedy lifts up her lover and joins the rest of the heroes.

"What happened?" Xander yells as he runs over to the girls.

"Here, Xander take the girl." Buffy gingerly hands over the unconscious one.

"I'm going to take Willow upstairs." Kennedy tells the group and walks upstairs. The slayer fills the boys in on what happened and Xander hugs Dawn, almost in tears of thinking he could of lost her too.

"I can't believe it. How could someone do that? She's just a child." Robin says glancing at the one they saved. Everyone cares for the girl throughout the night, afraid that she may pass if no one is there. The night slowly moves on.

The next morning the girl wakes up. She's scared, not remembering where she is. When tries to get up, she winces at the pain.

"Hey, you're up!" Xander exclaims.

"I'm sorry, please don't hurt me. Please." The girl begs Xander, tears forming in her eyes. He reaches out a hand to brush her hair from her face. Thinking that he is going to hit her the girl hangs her head and whispers.

"I deserve this." Xander moves the hair from her face and lifts up her chin.

"No, you don't." He says and walks away.

No one bothers the girl with questions yet. They let her rest. After she washes up, they eat breakfast. They talk casually, trying to keep her calm.

Everyone is now sitting in the living room watching television and talking except, Buffy, Dawn, Giles, and Xander, who are getting drinks for lunch. Willow sits next to the girl, looking at her hands. The girl studies her, as if reading her very life like if it was typed on paper.

"It wasn't your fault. You couldn't of saved her." Willow looks up confused by what she is saying and talking about. _How could she know?_ Willow looks away and says.

"I should of tried, I let her go…I let her die" She looks back at the girl.

"It wasn't your fault." Slowly the features of the girl start to change. Her hands are stretching forwards as they start to change to more familiar ones. Willow backs ways to the edge of the couch. Slowly the rest of the girl's features changes. Like burning up her old flesh, new appears. Everyone is breathless. Tears stream down Willow's face.

"…Tara?"


	5. I Don't Think This is Going to Work ch5

Buffy the Vampire Slayer season 8.1

_Disclaimer: _Joss Whedon owns ALL of _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_. I only own that nameless girl, so nuh!

_**The Eyes of Death** _

Chapter 5. _"I Don't Think This is Going to Work"_

"Tara, is, is it really you?" Willow asks, now sobbing.

"Sweetie, don't cry. It's me, I can only talk for a minute though, so you have to be strong."

"Like an amazon." Tara smiles. She too is now crying.

"Yeah, like an amazon."

"Baby, how are you back, why can't you stay? Taraaa!" Willow is hysterical. Tara reaches out her hand for Willow's. At that moment, Dawn and Buffy walk in. Buffy gasps, dropping the tray as Dawn screams at the sight of their dead friend.

"You're in danger Willow, all of you. You must protect the girl. You have to keep her safe. She needs you to, _I_ need you to."

"Is it my fault? I should have stopped, you would still be here if I did. It's my fault you're, you're, gone! It should have been me!"

"No, Willow," Tara squeezes her hand. " It's not your fault. I know you're better, and I'm so proud. You're strong Willow, your place is here now. Something is coming. It will not stop until, until, you're all, dead." Tara looks up at Willow. "Promise me you'll live. You have to move on Willow. You need to. I can't be here for you."

"But Tara, I love you Baby. I don't need magic, just come back! I don't need any of this, Please Baby. I need you! I'll do anything you ask, just don't leave me again! I'll be better, I'll-"

"You know I can't come back." Tara glances down then looks into Willow's eyes. "She loves you. Let her love you." Slowly she starts to fade away. Willow holds tightly to her hand.

"BABY NOO! Come back, come back! I need you TARA! I NEED YOUUU! Taraaaa…..don't leave me!" She pleads as Tara disappears for the last time.

The girl is back and she faints, half of her hanging off the couch. Buffy is hugging Dawn as Xander runs over to Willow. He holds her as the others girls sit quietly, a bit spooked. Giles is even crying and Andrew realizes what he has really done, brakes down too. They all sit there for minutes. Girl starts to wake up. She looks around at everyone.

"No, no, no, NO!" She cries.

"Who are you?" Giles interrogates. She shakes her head trying to think.

"Tell us who you are!" He yells in rage.

"I don't know, I don't know! All I know is this." She takes her jacket off and lifts up her sleeve. Down her left shoulder is a deep blue tattoo.

"Τα μάτια του θανάτου." Giles reads out loud. He looks at Buffy.

"The Eyes of Death."She then shows him her palm. There is something written in an almost glowing forest green fractured oval on the girls left palm.

"Μαύρο κοράκι, Μαύρο κοράκι." Giles thinks for a few moments. He rubs his temples, thinking harder. "Black Raven."

"Don't they have an age limit for tattoos here?" Xander questions. Giles stands up and looks through a black and silver tattered book he stole from the council months ago. After flipping through the pages, he comes to find what he is looking for.

"Το μαύρο κοράκι θα ζήσει σκοτεινός και οπίσθιος στις σκιές. Δεν θα είναι ποτέ χωρίς σκοτάδι, γιατί η ελπίδα θα πνίξει με το. Ο θάνατος είναι η θέα του κορακιού. Ο θάνατος είναι το μόνο σπίτι του. Ο θάνατος είναι ο φύλακάς του. Τα μάτια του θανάτου κυβερνούν το παιδί. Είναι θέα που τυφλώνεται με τη σκοτεινή ζωή ένας άλλοι. Με το φως, είναι φτερά θα αιμορραγήσει." He finishes the passage with a fare away look in his sad eyes. "You, my child, are the daughter of death.

"Giles, what does that book say?" Buffy asks.

"The book states this exactly, "The Black Raven will live in dark and hind in shadows. It will never be free of the dark, for hope will choke on it. Death is the Raven's sight. Death is its only home. Death is its keeper. The Eyes of Death rule the child. It's sight blinded with the dark life of one others. With light, it's feathers will bleed.." This child is known as the "Black Raven". A child that was born to darkness with the desire of light. The raven is a powerful creature in myths. She is the one in the Greek text she is the Raven." Kennedy stands up and leaves. Willow reaches for her arm, but Kennedy pushes it aside.

"Kennedy?" Willow stands up and goes after her. She walks into the kitchen to find Kennedy looking out the window.

"Kennedy, what's wrong? Do you feel okay baby?"

"You still love her." Kennedy shakes her head. "I didn't expect to be over her, but you lover her, don't you? You would rather be with you dead girlfriend then with me wouldn't you Willow!" Tears form in both of their eyes.

"Kennedy, no, I mean, I want to be with you. I-"

"Do you love me?"

"What? Kennedy not now."

"Yes Willow, now. Or do you need to make sure Buffy is okay with it?"

"Kennedy stop this! What is wrong with you! I, let's not do this right now!"

"NO! Willow, answer me, do you love me?"

"I, I, I don't know." Kennedy closes her eyes slowly, trying to keep herself together.

"I don't think this is going to work out Willow."

"What, no Kennedy. It is going to work! Please, I want to be with you! You have to believe me Baby!"

"I'm sorry Willow, but I don't know. I mean, you turned into Warren, then tried to shoot me, and now you had a conversation, begging your dead girlfriend to come back. I just need to think." Kennedy leaves the room and heads up stairs. Willow isn't sure what to do, so she goes outside to think.

Outside, Willow sits on an oak bench under a tall tree. She thinks about the happenings of the day. She thinks about the conversation she had with Tara, and about what Kennedy had said. She doesn't know if she loves Kennedy. _It's too soon_. She tells herself. Then, Willow remembers something Tara said. She jumps up and into the house. Finally Willow knows what Tara ment.


	6. I Promise ch6

Buffy the Vampire Slayer season 8.1

_Disclaimer: _Joss Whedon owns ALL of _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_. I only own that nameless girl, so nuh!

_**The Eyes of Death** _

Chapter 6. I Promise

_Let her love you_. Willow thought about it some more. She didn't know exactly what to do, but she knew that she cared deeply for Kennedy and wasn't about to loser her.

"Wil, is every okay?" Buffy asks, noticing that Kennedy didn't seem so peaches and cream when she came in.

" I get it, Buffy!"

"Um, that's great Wil?" Willow races up the stairs and to talk to Kennedy.

"Kennedy, I need to say something."

"No, Willow, I understand, you still love her. I can't except you to love me…" Her voice trails away.

"I do."

"What, Willow, don't feel like you have to. I know that-"

"I love you." Kennedy smiles as Willow crosses into the room. "I promise." The door shuts tight.

The gang is puzzled. With Willow and Kennedy, Tara and Willow, and that one girl.

"So, is she like an alien, cause that would be really cool?" Andrew asks to everyone's dismay.

"Yes, Andrew, plasma guns and everything." Xander shacks his head, the migran finally fading.

"I think all of this excitement is making my head worse!" Vi says, who also woke up with a headache.

"Look, I don't know what's going on, or why. All I know is that people get hurt when I'm around. I think I should just go." The girl that is still nameless says, wincing as she lifts herself upwards.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh! I just remember, the dream, you know? Wait, no you don't! Well, last night I have "Slayer Vision" on channel five and I saw you! You were being chased by some freaky shadow thing that should be in an X-man movie. It gave me the wiggins, and, and you saved this little girl!" Buffy says, suddenly excited. Everyone looks at her, sorda confused and a bit perplexed.

"Well thank you for informing us on this now because before would have been way to convenient!" Giles says rather annoyed. The girl that still hasn't been named looks around, wondering what to do next. Giles reaches for a book to do some more research as the rest of the gang guess that they should do the same. John Doe decides that she is suppose to stay, but is getting light headed from all the emotional excitement and the whole changing into dead people. (That can wear you out!) As everyone else gets to work, she slips out the back door and sits on the small brick wall that surrounds a quaint patio. The breeze blows her hair away from her angel like face. She closes her eyes and drifts of into a better world.

"Hey." Jolting back to the hellish world we call Earth, the girl looks to her right to she Dawn sitting next to her. "Are you alright? I mean, you just look a bit freaked. It's understandable and all, just wanting to make sure you're fine."

"Um, yeah, I'm fine. I, I, I'm just afraid. The last time I-" She cuts herself off as she remembers a nightmare of her past. "Bad things just seem to follow me I mean."

"Well, I wasn't even real for thirteen years. I was a great big ball of energy that opened up Hell." Dawn says a little to casually.

"Um, maybe we should start a club?" The girls smile and look off into the distance.

Upstairs, Wil- let's just go downstairs. Faith and Robin talk flirtatiously in the corner while Xander and Andrew debate over the best James Bond actor. With all the excitement, Buffy surprisingly doses off. Everyone is obviously tired of researching, even Giles, who sadly is trying to understand the reason why Elle wears pink so mush and if the dog is a cross-dresser. As the night brews on, then two teenagers out side began to talk more personally than about hell wholes and demons.

"So Dawn?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you aren't you and Buffy very close? I mean, she treats you like a student and you treat her like, well, not very well lets just say." Dawn is caught a little off guard, expecting a question about Xander and Buffy, or Willow and Kennedy. "Sorry, I was just curious."

"Um, no, that's okay. Buffy and I don't get along because to her I'm just a little girl and she total paranoid, stick up the ass-"

"How can you say that? Buffy has saved you guys so many times and you're so ungrateful! She's died twice and you don't even care! You all treat her as if the next time she dies you can just bring her back!" Fury burring in her eyes, fist clenched, she looks at the traitors in the house and the one on the patio. Her emerald eyes glow darkly as Dawn sands there dumb stricken.

"Bastards!" She muddles fierily as she storms into the house and up the stairs.

"What the hell?" Dawn questions confused. Dawn slowly walks in. Now freaked. _How did she know what has happened. I told her details, but not every little thing, or death._

"Dawnie, is everything okay. I say, um, whatever her name is, we really need to find out, walk in here a bit ago, she looked mad, and you, well, yeah." Xander says what I just typed. Dawn tells them the story.

"Then she called us bastards and stormed out all mellow dramatic on me."

"She's go a point, you guys were a little bastery like." Everyone looks over at Buffy a little surprised. "Hey, just saying." They all look at the ground. They realize that the girl is right. Dawn closes her eyes to try and hold back tears. She's treated Buffy so horrible. Buffy died for her and she her only wish was that Buffy would come back. Now she wished that Buffy would just leave her alone and stop being worrying so much. _She knows what's out there, she knows what could happen, and act as if she's a right. It's not our right to be protected. What about all those people that need a slayer? We all should be dead by now. Buffy's why we're still alive, Buffy's why the world is still alive. _The group looks at Buffy, then back down, towards their feet, ashamed.

"Guys, it's alright. It's my job." The hero says as if reading their minds. Dawn goes to speak up, but Xander lays a hand on her shoulder.

"Wow, this movie is really amazing, I mean did you see who she walked in those heel?" The solum faces of the group turn to stair questioningly at Andrew.


	7. I’ll Take “Help” for 500 Alex ch7

Buffy the Vampire Slayer season 8.2

_Disclaimer: _Joss Whedon owns ALL of _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_. I only own that nameless girl, so nuh!

**_Blood is all I've Got_**

Chapter 7. I'll Take "Help" for 500 Alex

Buffy walks into the house next door. (The door is open for a reason; it's not just conveniently unlocked.) Robin and Giles are dragging a large black chest with silver framework into the living room.

"Now why are we carrying all this stuff in? Where's the Fantastic Four with their super strength and hair that amazingly stays in place?"

"Now Xander stop complaining! We would help but, well, I have no good reason not to help, we just don't want to." Buffy explains spinning in the opposite direction and walking over to Faith.

"So how are we coming with the new weapons?"

"US!" The girls turn to look at Xander and roll their eyes.

"Alright. You would think that people would question why we need 12 crossbows though? Not very observant are they?" The slayer in blue (Buffy) analyzes shrugging. NG (nameless girl) sits on the sofa in a pair of dark jeans and a light purple top, scanning through some Greek text, loser! (Hehe) The breeze blows the door around causing Dawn to come to the rescue and hold it open as the men hall in more pretty crossbows. Dawn, now unneeded, goes to sit outside and read a magazine. Shutting the Greek book, GONN (Girl of No Names) goes to join Dawn.

"Oh, yeah there…um...? How are you?" _She really needs a name. _

"I'm fine." She says in her light, angelic voice. They look down the street, the closest house (other than the guys', and Faiths) is about half a block away. Not many houses are around the green landscape. A boy about 16 and firmly built rides by on a black bike. His jet-black hair is thick and flying through the summer breeze. His black and blue Nikes pound on the brakes and his dark blue and tinted jeans miss being caught in the chain. Although the sun shines down, his black t-shirt doesn't cause him to brake out into a sweet and the boy smiles, waving a hand as he flies smoothly past the girls to a light blue house on the opposite side of the street, only a block down.

"Girls, girls? HELLO?" Kennedy shouts, trying to kill the "trance".

"Umm, looks like someone is in _love_!" Buffy jokes as the others laugh.

"Oh, uh, we were just sleeping, at the exact same time, in he exact-same-place." Dawn starts to say slowing down realizing there isn't a way out.

"He was pretty gorgeous!" Buffy said starring at the large blue house.

"No! Not this again!" Xander moans.

"OH my GOSH! He's walking over here!" NG, runs inside the house, heading towards the stairs.

"Where are _you_ going? You can't leave me!"

"Hello my name is.."

"Oh, good point."

"Hey, I'm Hayden. I was just wondering if y'u guys needed any help moving in?"

"We would love your help _Hayden_!" Buffy says with a smirk. _Look at those deep green eyes. He is so HOT! And polite and, oh those GREEN EYES! _ Dawn thinks onwards about the boy, but I have to keep it PG-13 says my rating! Hayden smiles at Dawn and then lifts a box of books up with ease.

"Dawnie's got a friend!" Willow said, Kennedy lightly playing with her sleeve. Blushing Dawn bolts to the kitchen.

Hayden and the gang move boxes in and around for a couple of hours. Soon the house is turning into a home. Even Dawn feels comfortable enough and comes out of the kitchen finally! The boy offers is help again and smiles politely before leaving.

NG sits by the window in the room she shares with Dawn. (It's the second one from that end of a long hallway with 5 nice rooms.) Twisting her hair she thinks about her past and future. NG glances down at her hands. Clenching them to fists, her slowly closes her eyes, fighting of tears. _They need your help. They will die without you! Do not leave them, or there will be one less child in the morning!_ The voice is so unearthly, NG has to cover her ears. The tone is strong and icy cold, a warning of what's to come. _Help them._ NG falls to the ground, eyes clenched, as a picture of a young girl only about eight is murdered with a long, cold knife. The world grows dark and NG faints on the floor.

The wind howls, a storm is almost to the house. Everyone is tired and drinks some hot chocolate by a large fire. NG lets just call her Raven because of the one text thing. _Raven_ hasn't told them about the voice that she had heard early her. Something told her not too. The wind grows louder as a small shadow walks across the windowsill.

"Hey, we could tell ghost stories!" Andrew comments. "Or, roast marshmallows!"

"Inside? Come on Andrew!" A slayer moans.

"I don't know, marshmallows do sound kinda good. I agree with Andrew." Dawns imputes.

"Why thank you, you're just a peach!" Everyone sighs quietly as Andrew and Dawn leave to hunt down some marshmallows.

"I says we sell him." Says a wiry Xander.

"I don't think anyone would by him, not even to get out some steam when they're all "worked up"." Faith smiles. The night goes on. A large storm hits and rain pounds angrily on the roof. (Maybe it wanted marshmallows too!)

The lights flicker, and then die. The wind rolls through the house, freezing the air.

"Dawn, get the window shut, it's getting cold!" Faith yells over the roaring of the wind.

"Dawn, hurry up!" Kennedy shouts over. Dawn runs back from the window at the end of the hall that leads to the "fancy" dinning room at the left. Coming back, she is pale.

"Is it stuck?" Dawn shakes her head "Why didn't you shut the window then?" Buffy inquires.

"It's not open." Everyone stops. They look at Dawn then at each other. No one moves, fear freezes the air.

"We have a visitor." Buffy stands up and opens an old trunk pulling out and sword. "Let's give them a welcoming comity."


	8. Fractures ch8

Buffy the Vampire Slayer season 8.2

_Disclaimer: _Joss Whedon owns ALL of _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_. I only own that nameless girl, so nuh!

**_ Blood is all I've Got_**

Chapter 8. _ Fractures_

The group falls behind Buffy, straining against the charging wind. Then, it stops, the lights come on, and the sky turns back to a calm nighttime black, with only the rain to make a sound.

"Well that was freaky and original!" Xander says, breaking the sudden silence.

"Kennedy, Faith, Robin, come with me to check the house, usually "they" a parting gift of a dead bodies or fun poem written in blood, or something." The four adults walk cautiously around the large house, up and down the stairs, everywhere. They find nothing.

A mysterious cat walks past the hallways, almost as if smiling then disappears from few. NG is the only one that sees the ebony colored cat. An odd feeling comes over her. She curiously inches towards the dining room. No one notices, they're all to busy searching the house and looking at the settled sky. The cat stands on the table, head turned towards her, waiting? NG keeps walking forwards, burns of emotions run through her blood, almost too much for her to take. The girl walks into the room. The pain feels failure. She shakes her head trying to stop the sudden urge to cry. As she slowly approaches, NG notices something around her neck. It's hard to tell in the almost pitch black room, but the form of the object hints towards a necklace. Reaching a trembling hand towards the cat's neck, the girl's starts to lifts the object from the cat, which bows her head. She holds the necklace in her trembling hands. The chain is silver, hoop through hoop. Ant the other side of the clasp is a fractured, once purple, but now black stone surrounded by a silver frame that looks like the flames of a burning sun. The girl's eyes water, then she cries. Looking up, NG realizes that the cat has disappeared. _Watch over them. _ The voice is familiar, sweet, and sad. She shakes with tears rolling down her check.

"Girl, Girl? Where are you?"

"Xander! Don't call her "Girl", it's so mean!"

"I'm sorry Wil. Nameless One!" Willow sighs with annoyance and walks towards the dining room. Quickly pocketing the medallion, NG, runs out of the room.

"I'm hear, sa, sorry." She says whipping tears from her eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine…" Willow looks a bit worried, but leaves to head back to the group. Her hand slides into her pocket, taking out her newfound treasure. NG looks at the medallion carefully in her room. (And Dawns.) Turning it over, th moonlight of the window shines brightly against something on it's back. Peering at the necklaces back she reads the words in a whisper to herself. Sasha, is written in fancy light blue silver letters on the back. Suddenly, the girl sees a vision, _memory_, of a little girl, about eleven, smiling as some person's hands place the necklace around _her_ neck. _Here Sashie! Now we're always together. See, I have one too!_ The lady bends down to kiss her on the forehead as the image blurs, then fades to darkness. Sorrow over comes the girl. _Always!_ Says the same voice, this time in the present. _Sasha_, curls up hugging her knees and the medallion.

"Buffy, you might want to read this!" Giles calls.

"What's up with the old and spooky?"

"The old and, oh never mind. Look at this!" He tilts the old book towards her. "It says that the child of death isn't really the "Child of Death". They, or more pacifically _she_ is not exactly chosen, but more like cursed, something that had happened must bring them to breath death so strongly that their-her emotions and pain… curse her with these gifts." Giles says look solemnly at Buffy as he polishes his glasses. "Her "powers" are like the metaphor of her emotions. For example, if something sad happens her "window to her sole" go from green or whatever to a gray. A color we associate with sadness."

"She is trapped with death, because of a tragedy?"

"Precisely. She has to live with the thing, most likely death, that caused her the most pain." Not even Andrew makes a comment as they stair sadly up the stairs.

Sasha puts the necklace on. At first it's so cold that it burns but them, as if on command, the medallion warms up, still a little colder then most jewelry. She slinks down the stairs.

She sits on the couch, the group decides not to mention the totally depressing text. Willow glances over at her, and furrows her brows, slightly confused. "um?" She says upon seeing the necklace.

"So, um, how are you doin'?" Xander asks, trying to break the odd silence.

"Yeah, how are you doing, ummm..?"

"Sasha."

"Wu?" Xander asks, speaking for everyone.

"I mean, I just sorta, uh-"

"I think it's a pretty name." Says Buffy trying to help her.

"Thanks." Sasha whispers nervously. There's a knock on the door. (it's 12:00 a.m. if you're wondering.)

"Um, hey, sorry, but I noticed that your lights were on, and my stupid cousins Megan and Jack decided it would be funny to lock me out in the storm since our parents are out of town and, well it's kinda cold out here!"

"Sure, come in Hayden!"

"Thanks!" Every one begins to talk as the rain starts to calm to nothing. Sasha sneaks out to the back yard and sits on the small wall.

"Yeah, that is pretty…um excuse me, I'm going to go out side. See yu Kennedy, Willow." The girls smile as Hayden goes to find Sasha.

"You look cold, aren't you lonely out here?" He asks truly concerned.

"I'm fine." She says shivering. He laughs a little to himself then takes off his jacket to keep he from freezing. They begin to talk with a sudden connection. The two start to talk as if they had been bet friends for years. Light peeks over the horizon as Hayden jumps up stretching.

"I better go, no clue what those two have done all night!" He says smiling as he squeezes her hand and jumps over the right side of the fence.


	9. Puzzles Aren't Ment to be This Hard ch9

Buffy the Vampire Slayer season 8.2

_Disclaimer: _Joss Whedon owns ALL of _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_. I only own that nameless girl, so nuh!

**_Blood is all I've Got_**

Chapter 9. _Puzzles aren't men to be this Hard_

Three nights after Sasha finds the necklace, she lies down to go to sleep with an uneasy feeling.

_She is standing in a nice, large room. She walks around, there's a large bed, a dark wardrobe, and two women. Willow! The other girl sparks a thought in Sasha mind, but she can't place it! Wait, it was the girl that she saw when they first met. The two kiss, then say something about Xander. They look so happy, Sasha thinks to herself. The necklace starts to burn, just barely noticeable, and then the pain grows. It sears with a horrible intensity as a bullet cracks the frail window, plunging it self into the spin of the girl. "Your shirt?" She falls down in the slow motion that horrible days seem to take, dead in seconds. The image blurs and Sasha strains to stay up. She can feel Willows pain and the bullet in her chest. Her blood pumps furiously and she gasps for air. _

She is thrown of her bead. Seconds before her head slams against the carpet, she whispers the words that seem so familiar.

"I remember Tara… I remember." She hits the floor and passes out.

It's 6 0'clock a.m. and Sasha wakes up, memories and blood rush to her head. Now she starts to remember. Tara. Tara Maclay, Willow's old girlfriend, about 22, murdered by Warren, father-abusive phyco, brother-abusive _suck-up_ phyco. Sasha starts to feel dizzy and hobbles to lie down on her bed. Not all is clear, only a few days before Tara left. So much is missing. Lightly the girl touches the medallion. _It's so cold… I, I wonder why. Tara…Tara? _She lays her head down, falling asleep, the medallion clench in her slightly shacking hands.

"So Buff, how's the slaying, you guys don't seem to be having to much of a party on your patrols?"

"A couple here and there, but it's really not to bad which oddly is giving me the wiggins."

"Yes, when the vamps aren't parting, the demons are plotting." Dawn adds with knowledge of these kinds of happenings. Buffy and Xander nod in agreement.

"Hey, Will, you okay?" Buffy asks, obviously knowing the answer.

"Yeah you look like Mel Gibson after his run will the fuzz!"

"Just dreams. And thank you Xander, nice analogy." The recurring nightmare is still fresh in her mind, and memory. Willow reaches for the fruit loops, mmmn, mnnn, GOOD!

"Hey there Sasha, been parting with Mel too?"

"Uh, oh, unh, yeah… I guess." Xander glances at Buffy, Giles looks at Sasha, and Willow looks at the fruity goodness she is consuming! Sasha, still in her light blue undershirt and white PJ bottoms sits next to Willow. _Willow is sitting on Tara's bed and they're talking about school, slaying, and other non-relevant things. _In seconds, Willow's mind ends the memory causing her to feel a bit weak, and sadden.Both girls reach for the orange juice, brushing hands. Sasha yelps in pain, the necklace's temperature only apparent to her, as Willow drops her tall glass, seeing red once more in her eyes. Everyone stops; dead silence creeps in as if on cue. Willow, breathing heavily, looks sadly and frighten at Sasha who looks at the medallion, the blackish gold fading to a small shimmer, then raises her head in a shaky fashion.

"Whe... where did you get that?" Giles questions moving cautiously towards the two frightened girls.

"I… I got it at a store in the mall." She lies while stammering.

"Did the mall have creepy mask or a hyena den, because they aren't the friendliest of spooky items!?" Of course Sasha knows where she got it, but she keeps to her story.

"No, it, it was on sale, and I, uh, thought it went nicely with Halloween coming and all." Kennedy runs in hearing, the disturbance. She hurriedly moves over to Willow laying her hands on her shoulder and arm, watching Sasha with great suspicion.

"Are you all right hon?" Kennedy bends around moving her girlfriend's hair out of her face, staring her in the eyes with a worried look.

"I, I'm okay, but my head is a little off-ish. I, uh, I think I'm going to go lay down 'till it clears up." Helping her up and to their room, Kennedy shoots Sasha a warning look.

"I didn't mean to, I didn't even do anything."

"Sasha, did you see anything, a vision, or memory, something that could help us to understand more about this, this "eyes of death" business? Andrew, Dawn and I have been researching for days now, but we haven't found too much."

"What have you found Giles? I mean, if this is going to happen more then I think a warning or telegram would be nice."

"I agree with B, this is a little to freaky."

"According to the Volumes of Avefiak, Sasha sees the "death" in people."

"Well that's creepy and Twilight Zone like."  
"Actually, Xander's quite right. She, with the proper use of her gift, can tell when each one of us will die. She supposedly can see the worse of times in our lives, the very moments that have caused us the most pain. She can see them, and she can hear it too. It would be like watching it, as if she was actually there. Dark magic runs through, but so does "light" magic. Our best moments that can also bring back longing, appear to her just the same. There are powers beyond what I have said, and from what I've read, she will slowly gain memory of the curse that gave her this so called "gift". She will relive the worst moment in her life, but so much worse. It will bring itself up, driving her between a mental peace and insanity, until it, it kills her." They all stand there, the thoughts of their worst times in life swarming their heads.

"I'll die, I'll die… once I remember…" The voce is small and weak, but surprises the group, forgetting that the girl is still there.

"Yes." Giles says slowly, his eyes heavy with the thought of a child dieing from a haunting past.

"But, what if she's strong enough? What if she beats this?" Dawn looks around at doubtful faces.


End file.
